Gravity Falls Drabbles
by Fessran
Summary: Gravity Falls drabbles that consist of AU drabbles(like Reverse Pines, Monster Falls, Werecat Dipper), cute sibling love, romances, song fics, tragedy, just spur of the moment stories! Taking requests! Rated T because romance may go up to T or there might be some depression, anxiety, angst, etc.
1. Introduction

A teenage girl with her dark blonde hair, gray eyes and a hat sat at a computer, mumbling to herself. She typed with ease, her fingers flying over the keys. She stopped for a moment to stretch her arms above her head, then continued on with her frantic typing and muttering. After a few minutes she turned around to see a tawny cat with large bright blue glasses and a spiky head tuft sitting on the couch behind her, yawning and flexing her claws.

"Hey Tawny," the teenager said absently, picking up a notebook and flipping through the pages. "Do you remember what eye color I ended up giving Robbie?"

"Amber," the cat replied matter-of-factly, her tail flicking. "Where are Dipper and Mabel? Someone elses story?"

"Somewhere." The girl set her notebook down and continued on. "I need them soon, though. Can you grab them for me?"

Tawny nodded and leaped off of the couch, landing on all four paws. She trotted out of the room and returned a short time later with two kids covered in ash. The boy groaned and rubbed at his arms while the girl tugged at her sweater.

"We hadn't even washed off this grime yet," the boy complained, fixing his once blue and white hat with a pine tree on the front. Now it was light gray and smelling of smoke. "You should give us some time!"

The teenager pointed to the left. "The bathroom's that way. You guys can take showers if you want. There's fresh clothes on the counter."

The boy and girl, obviously siblings, glanced at each other, and wordlessly the boy trudged off to the left, flakes of ash trailing behind him. The girl smiled at the teenager sitting at the computer and sat down criss-cross applesauce on the carpet beside her. Tawny pirrupped and padded over to her, butting her head against the girl's dirty sweater. The younger girl stroked the cat's fur softly.

"Soo," she said, looking up at the teenager. "Whyyy are we here again?"

"You and Dipper are going to be in a few one-shots soon," the older girl said, pulling her hat off, smoothing down her hair, then putting it back on. "But first I need you for Feline Falls."

"That's great!" the girl said cheerfully. "I love talking to your friends, Morgan!"

The teenager yawned and rubbed at the dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights. "Yeah, it's great, Mabel."

Mabel frowned. "What's wrong?Your eyes are starting to look like Dipper's!"

Morgan groaned and positioned her glasses farther up her nose. "Maybe it's because I don't sleep?" She glanced around at the cell-like house. Bars blocked the windows and the door was locked from the outside. "I hate writer's block. That's why I called you guys here. I thought that if I discussed it with you, maybe I wouldn't have to stay here." She took her hat off and angrily hurled it against the wall. "It would be really freaking nice to be able to sleep!"

Mabel sighed, brushing a strand of stiff hair out of her eye. "It would be better to not sleep then to go through whatever authors have planned for us! Sometimes it's so… so… what do you writers call it? OOC?" she made a face. "I wish we had stunt doubles!"

Morgan was quiet for a moment. Then, "yeah, I guess. What did you go through this time?"

"I think it's called post-apocalyptic, I dunno. I'll ask Dipper. But we had to survive these zombies... Dipper shot this zombie-Wendy thing in the head. I think it traumatized him." She ruffled Tawny's fur. "I wish these fanfictions would die down so we could have a break!"

"Do you know when Season 2 is?"

"Nope. Alex hasn't called us yet though. Maybe when it starts the fanfiction will stop. There's always hope." She got up as her twin brother walked into the room in fresh clothes and a clean hat.

"Your turn, Mabes." He sat down on the couch, looking exhausted. "What do I have to do now? Ten minutes ago I shot a bullet through the back of Wendy's head." He watched as the teenager thumped her head against the desk in frustration. "What're you doing?"

"Being irritated."

"Authors are so weird…" Dipper muttered, shaking his head.

**Hey guys! I needed somewhere to put these little drabbles I've kept in for so long. Some will be short romances, some songfics, some tragedy, most cute sibling love. I love writing one-shots and drabbles though, so I hope you enjoy them too! These will not interfere with any of my stories, they will just be written whenever I have time. I may or may not take requests. Also, I probably won't really be editing these, so they'll just be spur-of-the-moment drabbles. Some will be long, some will be short. And some will be for AU's I love, such as Reverse Pines, Monster Falls, Werecat Dipper, just random drabbles.**

**If you want to request a drabble, give me a couple characters(or one) and a word or song or something. **

**BTW to everyone reading, I will soon be doing Feline Falls one-shots from the POV of Morgan or OC's, mostly. I have a lot of funny stories that involve Genevieve, Paige, Mollie, BrookLynn, Taryn, Jenna, Tige... everyone, lol. Mostly Genevieve, Mollie and Paige stories though ha ha. AND since those characters exist in real life these will be TRUE STORIES! Look forward to those weird stories that will probably go from K to PG-13... yeah, teenagers aren't always appropriate, sorry XD**

**So that's it! Thanks!**

**-Fess**


	2. Grief

_Say something, please._

He stared at me. I stared back. His dark chocolate eyes, the ones I loved so much, focused right on mine, exactly the same color.

Suddenly his arms were wrapped around me and I was burying my face in his sweatshirt, sobbing. I could hear him sniffling, too. It seemed we stood on the wet grass for hours, just holding onto each other, sharing our grief and pain. And then I somehow pulled away and I was staring at a tear-streaked teenage boy who had just gone through hell.

We both had. I probably looked worse for the wear.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Then he was hugging me again and I melted into his arms.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I could have- done something." He stopped, choking on his words. Wordlessly we sat in the grass without breaking apart and let the rain wash our tears away. I clung on to his broad shoulders and knocked my forehead against his affectionately, finding a tiny ray of humor in the dreary day.

"Grunkle Stan would be proud of how you've filled out."

I could almost feel his small grin. "Are you saying I'm fat? At a time like this?"  
"I'm saying you're more muscular. Girls like that."

He snorted and let go. I was right, he did have a tiny smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"I missed that smile."

His breath caught. "I… It's hard to be happy when… something like this happens."

I simply nodded.

He looked away, his dark brown hair soaked black from the gray sky. My heart felt leaden with grief.

"It wasn't your fault, Dipper."

My brother glanced back at me, his eyes shining, and not from the rain. My throat tightened. Tears ran from his eyes, dripping freely from his cheeks unto his black sweatshirt. "I know."

We looked out at the coffins underneath the tent. We were alone in this field, the only ones still here. Just looking at the coffins hurt. Thinking about Mom, and Dad, hurt.

"At least we're… I mean, at least we're old enough to-"

"Please don't, Mabel. Being old enough to take care of ourselves has nothing to do with losing our parents. It would still hurt the same if we were thirteen or thirty-five."

I quieted, staring at my shiny black shoes. Dipper pulled me closer and we were silent, watching the rain water pool around the flower beds and cascade down the tent canopy.

Just two 19-year-olds that had lost their parents. Seeking solace in each other.

Two kids that just wanted their mommy and daddy back.

**I can't. Do it. Anymore. *sobs***

**This is what happens when I listen to He is We for too long.**

**Of course these drabbles start with tragedy. Because Fessran just loves writing these.**

**No, actually, I don't. But they come anyway.**

**BTW I'm going to start working on requests! So beware! Weirdness is going to happen!**

***cough* -Mabel has bad timing- *cough***

**AND I'M STILL ACCEPTING REQUESTS! (I will ALWAYS be accepting requests xD)**


	3. Gone

He didn't know I'd seen him.

He didn't know I'd gone looking for my brother that night. He hadn't seen my face pressed against the window, my frantic breathing fogging the glass. He hadn't heard me yelling to open the door.

He didn't know I'd watched him kill my twin.

There was no reason, except to get to me. There was no pleading or screaming from Dipper.

I watched him fall.

I watched him die.

And tonight, I don't care if I'll die. I'll be with Dipper, after all.

I'm not going to kill him. I will not sink as low as him.

I have a plan. A plan that will let me get him back.

When the sun goes down, I will carry my plan out.

When the sun goes down, Gideon will fall.

Just like my brother.

**Part one of two for a request by GravityFallsMD- "Mabel witnesses Gideon murder her brother in cold blood and gets her revenge!"**

**Part 2 will soon be posted**

**Everyone else's requests are coming soon! I'm trying to do a WenDip one(but since I don't ship it it's a little hard, ha ha), a CandyDip one, and two Monster Falls drabbles.**


	4. Wasn't

As soon as he stepped out of that bus into Gravity Falls, he knew he was a goner.

He had never met a girl with as much confidence in herself. He had never met a girl that respected him as much as he respected her. He had never met a girl that wasn't going to end up using him.

He had never met someone like Wendy Corduroy.

He loved the way she laughed. He loved hearing the sound of her voice, whether it was joking or scolding.

His sister teased him. He didn't mind. It made him think of Wendy. If ever he was zoning out, which happened often, he was thinking of Wendy. His sister told him to let it go, it wasn't going to work out. He didn't listen. He didn't care. He ignored her and went on with his daydreaming.

But one day when he woke up, he couldn't once remember the face of Wendy in his dreams.

It was a different girl in his dreams that night. It was a different girl that went on adventures with him. He couldn't quite place her face.

From then on he wasn't focused on the ginger. Now he was desperate to find out who this other girl was.

His sister didn't know who it was. From what he remembered, even the mystery girl wouldn't be able to recognize herself. He had absolutely no idea.

Soon, the boy decided that if he was able to forget Wendy that quickly… he hadn't loved her.

But this girl? He wasn't so sure he could forget her like that. Then again, he'd never thought he would forget Wendy when another girl came along… but this was different. This wasn't a crush.

It wasn't true, was it?

He was in love someone else.

**I decided not to do a live-action drabble(again)**

**Boo hoo**

**Anyway, this can either be interpreted as a WenDip fic(for the beginning) or a CandyDip fic(for the end)**

**Yes, it was Candy. If you didn't get it, don't feel bad, I literally wrote this at 2:30 in the morning, so I didn't even know who it was! **

**This won't count for the WenDip request or the CandyDip request, though. I'll be doing live-action for those.**

**Also, to let people know, even if I don't ship a ship(ha) or I don't like an AU or something doesn't mean I won't write for it. I'll try my best to write it. But I will NOT do hardcore romance. This is rated T for a reason. No M here. **

**The ONLY ship I will not do is pinecest. Tyrone x Dipper, in my mind, also counts as pinecest, and Mabel x Tyrone. Technically selfcest for Tyrone x Dipper if you want to take it that far. Anyway, I WON'T do those. **

**Thanks,**

**Fess**


	5. Gone Part 2

I hesitate at the door, my hand raised and curled into a fist, ready to knock.

Should I?

It might have been better to think it over. It might have-

The image of my dead brother slips into my mind, taunting me. It will forever haunt me if I don't do something.

Yes, I will do it.

I knock.

* * *

"Mabel, you're so generous, marshmella, but you really don't have to pay for dinner!"

The young boy adjusts his bolo tie and vest. I give him a weak smile and set the money down on the fancy gold trim of the tablecloth.

"Gideon, you know I'd do anything for you."

Gideon blushes bright red, grinning. It would almost be cute. Almost.

If he wasn't a scheming little murderer.

"Aww, thanks, mah marshmella. Shall we go away from here now? Chat a bit more?"

I remember that from when he first came to the Mystery Shack. He said almost that exact same thing.

No. I don't want to. I hate you.

But I'll do it, for Dipper.

We exit the restaurant, heading up to the roof where he first hinted he was a pyschopath.

I climb up without his help, disgust spilling through me when he offers to give me a hand.

We sit on the roof watching the stars. I stare up and think of Dipper.

It's show time.

"Gideon…" I say, playing with the white frills on my dress. He glances up at me, his pale blue eyes bright against the ink surrounding us.

"Gideon… do you know what happened to Dipper?"

Will he show remorse? Guilt?_ Something_?

Gideon blinks at me, plastering a look of obviously fake sorrow onto his 'cute widdle face'.

"I'm afraid I don't, Mabel. Terribly sorry about what happened to him, though."

The disgust has faded, but it is now replaced by anger. Pure, boiling anger. I try to conceal it as best I can. Luckily I've always been able to hide my emotions fairly well.

"Do you know what _really_ happened to him?"

Now here he pauses. He concocted a false story of him finding Dipper killed-possibly by what he called a monster attack. Oh, he was attacked by a monster, all right. A mini serial killer.

How could Grunkle Stan accept that? My brother was too smart to get killed by a monster. He would think of a way out. He would survive because he had something to live for.

If he thought he had no one else, he had me.

Gideon took him away from me. He died to save me. Gideon stopped there. If Dipper hadn't died-

No. There was always an alternative. Something different could have happened.

What will he say now?

"Monster attack, Mabel, like I said. Why?"

"Liar."

I didn't mean to say it, but it's all spilling out, now. I get to my feet and turn to him, yelling. I can't help it.

"You killed him! Don't deny it! **I WATCHED YOU MURDER HIM! I WATCHED YOUR KNIFE SLICE HIS THROAT! I WATCHED THE BLOOD SPATTER THE WINDOW! I WATCHED HIM ****_DIE_**!"

Gideon's mouth drops open. His eyes widen and he jumps to his feet, backing away from me.

"M-Mabel, I-I don't know what you're talking about! I would never murder you brother!"

I see my chance. I leap forward, my hands pressing against his chest, shoving him towards the edge of the roof. He screams. Slips.

Catches my dress and pulls me over with him.

* * *

My name is Mabel Pines. I killed a boy that deserved to die a thousand times over. I killed a boy that had already done enough slitting of throats.

I killed a boy that murdered my brother.

My name is Mabel Pines, and I am dead.

I am dead. Along with Gideon.

I am dead, but I am with my brother.

**Well, here's Part 2 for Gone! I hope you guys like it, because I have really gotten serious feels from this**


End file.
